Thank You
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: In honor of allowing the Smashers to participate in Brawl, the Smashers decide to throw a party for Master Hand. Dedicated to Father's Day. Mentions of Mario/Peach and Link/Sonic


****

Thank You

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Why would I be writing this if I own it?

Summary: In honor of allowing the Smashers to participate in Brawl, the Smashers decide to throw a party for Master Hand.

Pairing: Mentions of MarioxPeach and LinkxSonic and ShadowxStafy friendship

Genre: Family, Humor

Rated: K+ (for older children)

Warning: Very little Yaoi (boyxboy) reference and Stafy blowing the mansion to bits.

Me: In honor to all fathers. Enjoy the madness!

* * *

It was a very important day for the Smashers for it was June 15. June 15 was none other than Father's Day and that was the day to honor Master Hand. Sure Master Hand wasn't blood related to any of them, but just being in Brawl was enough to make them all thankful. So thankful that they just had to repay him.

Peach decided that they should throw a Father's Day party just for Master Hand. Since nobody could think of anything else, they followed up with the plan.

The party would take place in the ballroom of Smash Brothers Mansion, but the only problem now though was getting Master Hand away from the room until everyone was ready.

Since everyone wanted to work on the ballroom, Peach forced Sonic and Link to keep Master Hand distracted for the time being.

"Why do I have to go with you again?" Sonic asked the Hero of Time.

"Peach told us to since everyone is working on the party," Link answered calmly as they walked toward Master and Crazy's room.

"Couldn't Pit or Satoshi come with me?"

"Pit is working with the lights with Kat and Ana and Satoshi is getting the food ready with Kirby and Zelda."

"…"

"It won't be for long. Trust me."

* * *

Distracting Master Hand took officially three hours. During that time the other Smashers and assist trophies were busy making the ballroom nice and getting presents for Master Hand.

Shadow groaned as he saw Mario and Peach slack off.

_Stupid couple… _Shadow thought to himself. _If you plan a party and then slack off by making out, then don't plan the party in the first place!_

The black hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts upon a certain little star crashing into him with a huge present that he was carrying. Shadow's eyes widened upon seeing that the little star had that much strength.

"What's in the box?" Shadow asked Stafy.

The little star laughed cutely, "Oh nothing! It's just my present from Master Hand. Snake picked it out for me."

Shadow sweat dropped. Why did he have a feeling that there was something dangerous in that box?

"I trust you."

The black hedgehog shivered when Stafy smiled innocently. If looks could kill, Shadow would have died.

__

This could be interesting. Let's see what he will do.

* * *

Finally, everyone was done after the fourth hour passed. Lucario was assigned to bring Link and Sonic back. He wished he didn't because he got to see the horrified faces of the two. The Aura Pokemon was confused.

"Is something the matter?"

Sonic said nothing. Link just mumbled one word, "Fan service."

The Aura Pokemon was speechless.

The trio said nothing as they headed back to the ballroom and not once did Lucario try to crack a gay joke with the two around. It wouldn't go well.

__

Who knew Master Hand loved yaoi?

* * *

Master Hand was surprised that everyone worked together to give him a happy Father's Day. He was even more surprised that those anti-social Smashers pitched in to help. While he thanked each and every one of them and the Smashers tried to shower the giant hand with hugs, Link and Sonic stayed a clear distance from him. They were not going to be used as his fan service toys again. Even though they were used as toys though, Link kind of liked being the dominate male for a change. Chances were that Sonic didn't enjoy it.

So the Smashers gave Master Hand presents and food that they prepared. Master Hand said that he liked all of them, but as soon as the party was over, he would give them to Crazy Hand who would sell the useless junk on Ebay.

When Stafy's present was given to Master Hand, everyone was in for a little surprise.

"Make sure you read the card first," Stafy said with an innocent grin.

Shadow was on the verge of running out of the ballroom taking the closest person with him which happened to be Lyn who was unaware of what was going to happen.

Master Hand read the card silently. He started shaking uncontrollably. When he read the last line, he shouted, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

That was the signal for Stafy to hop on Shadow's back. Shadow grabbed the female swordsmen's hand and zoomed out of the ballroom. When he did, the entire room blew up.

Shadow sighed when he was far away from the ballroom. Lyn looked back and sweat dropped. Stafy just giggled.

"Serves him right! I never wanted to be an assist trophy!"

In the background you could hear everyone screaming, cursing and crying, but the one that stood out was Mr. Game and Watch's beeps as he was the one who was going to have to repair the entire ballroom.

Shadow groaned, "I guess this is what it means to have an Explosive Father's Day."

Lyn glanced at Shadow and frowned, "Never let that star have his way again."

* * *

****

Me: Father's Day is done with 997 words.

Yohko: Why didn't you put the yaoi reference?

Me: I did. I didn't describe it because I don't have a slight clue how to do a LinkxSonic scene. Only a FoxxSonic fan when it comes to who Sonic is paired up with. Although PitxSonic, SatoshixSonic, and WolfxSonic is nice too. Well, please review.

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!


End file.
